Want to play?
by MadnessInTophats
Summary: Esther is back, and desperate to find a father who will love her unconditionally. But she may have to shed even more blood to get the man of her dreams. Set after the alternate ending.
**Hey, guys! So this is my first fanfiction on this account... I haven't written anything like this for years D: I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review to tell me what you think! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

I hissed through my teeth as I hauled myself out of the frozen lake, my soaked clothes weighing down my small frame and making it quite the struggle. Not to mention my obviously broken jaw. Ow. Thanks for that, _Mommy._ Stupid bitch. I plunged the knife into the ice and used it as a grip, scrambling up onto the slippery surface and clutched at my jaw as I stared down into the dark, blood filled water. People always underestimated my strength. Not that she could anymore. I doubt her body will ever be found, but that doesn't matter. She doesn't deserve a proper burial. I smirked to myself as I dropped the blade into the murky depths; this was probably the easiest time I've had with hiding evidence.

There was a crumbling sensation in my mouth, and when I spat onto the pure snow, it became tainted with crimson splatters and a handful of my decaying teeth. I rolled my eyes, chuckling at my own stupidity. Why did I even think she had the strength to break my jaw?

My heart sank when I saw the empty revolver lying on the ice. Max. She promised she wouldn't tell on me but I couldn't be sure... She could have run off to anywhere... What... What if she's gone to the neighbour's down the road and told them that her Mommy was killed?! Fuck, fuck, **_FUCK!_** No, Leena, calm down... You have to stay calm...

I sighed shakily as I slowly trudged into the house, picking up the flashlight and heading up to my room for what was going to be the last time. I faltered at that thought, glancing around at my eclectic mix of paintings that decorated every surface. I quickly snapped myself out of my trance like state and peeled the dripping nightdress off my skin, tossing it into the corner of the room. I knew what I had to do.

I reached into my small case, retrieving a length of gauze from it and carefully wound it around my chest. It was uncomfortable, but I had to keep up my act of innocent little Esther. Sighing, I put on one of my hideous dresses. They were horrible to look at, but hid my minor developments well and took all attention away from any other part of me. I leaned forwards, peering at my face in the broken shards of mirror as I slowly wiped the drying blood and ruined makeup off my face. I grimaced at the sight of myself and quickly began applying a fresh layer of makeup, expertly covering any signs of my true age.

"You've got to give a little, take a little... Let your poor heart break a little...", I sang in a hushed voice, placing my precious ribbons back around my neck and wrists. A small smile crept onto my lips. "That's the story of, that's the glory of love..."

The creak of a door opening filled the deathly silent house, and I froze before continuing to hum to myself as I got Esther ready for her big moment. Max had got the neighbour to call the police; I could hear them downstairs talking about Jon. Oh, what a waste of a handsome man that turned out to be. Such a shame... Why couldn't you have just played along with me, Jon? We could have had so much fun together... We could have had our own little family... Me, you, and Max...

I tied my hair up into bunches with my blue ribbons, smiling proudly at the job I'd done in transforming myself. I gathered all of my dresses into one small case and calmly packed my makeup kit, gauze, and Bible on top of them.

"That's the story of, that's the glory of love...", I whispered to myself before heading out onto the landing. I could see all of the policemen downstairs with their flashlights, and it filled me with an anxious excitement. I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Hello. My name is Esther."

I smiled charmingly, curtseyed, and started making my way down the stairs and into the crowd of bewildered cops. Come on, you've got this, Leena... Keep up the sweet and innocent act and they'll all be fussing over you sooner or later... The house was filled with a deafening silence for what seemed like hours as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Little girl?" I whirled around to face the person who spoke, smiling pleasantly at them. "Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do. I guess you're here to take me to somewhere safe?", I cautiously asked, not knowing what Max had told the neighbours. I still wasn't completely in the clear.

"Yes. I understand that there was a fight here? We've found your Daddy but we have no idea where your Mommy is, do you?"

Shaking my head I bit my lip harshly, trying my best to make myself tear up and to stop myself from breaking into a grin. Max hadn't told on me. Such a good little girl she was... "N-no... Mommy and Daddy were fighting all the time... This time she _really_ hurt Daddy... And... And... He's g-gone!", I flung myself at the cop, clinging to him tightly as I wailed loudly in despair. Yes, this disgusted me, but I had to convince them. Convince them that I was a broken little girl who just lost two of the most important people in her life. Pfft. Like I gave a shit about Kate. She stood in the way of my future with Jon. She stood in the way of my chance at true love. But fuck them both. I wish it didn't have to end this way but it was their own damn fault.

The cop awkwardly patted me on the back, muttering a few useless words that were probably supposed to comfort me. "I think we need to get you out of here as soon as possible for your own safety." He glanced at the case in my hands and raised an eyebrow at my preparedness but didn't comment. "Jane!", he called, while I was still glued to his chest. "This girl needs to be taken to the hospital for a checkover. You drive her and I'll call social services to meet you there."

I frowned at his words. The last thing I wanted to happen to me right now was for me to go to hospital to be examined. There would definitely be questioning. Although, I had become rather skilled at lying under pressure after all these years of playing dressup.

A kind looking woman- who I assumed was Jane- approached me, kneeling down to my height. I resisted the urge to slap the bitch for being so patronising. Then again, I could blame my actions on the shock and anguish from losing my "parents".

"Hey... I'm going to take you to the hospital so that the doctors can make sure that you're okay, sweetheart. If you need anything on the journey, just ask.", she smiled reassuringly at me, giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder before offering her hand to me. I reluctantly took her hand in mine, holding it tightly to show how vulnerable poor little Esther was feeling. I almost broke character and grinned widely at how good of a job I was doing. I had everybody wrapped around Esther's little finger.

As I was led out of the building, I started humming to myself again. I knew the drill by now. Hospital check. Questioning. Orphanage. Time to find Esther a new family, Leena... This is going to be third time lucky, I just know it...


End file.
